


Only yours

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Knockout/Reader, Knockout/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You were working at a car wash when a beautiful Ashton Martin pulled up it was banged up and had a missing door but still was beautiful. You then looked inside to see if there was a driver and there was no body, you then opened the door and looked for keys there was some in the cup holder, you turned it on it made a struggling noise but pulled through and turned on you put it into drive and drove home.

*at home*

You pulled up to your driveway and parked it in the garage, turned it off and jumped out you then were about to leave when you heard a loud noise you turned around only to see a giant robot it was red and yellow with some black it looked like it was struggling to stay standing ( you have a big garage) it kept giving pained whimpers and grimacing the robot then tried to walk and cave a cry of pain and fell over and stopped moving you thought it was dead. but you could see a red light coming from inside it chest, so it must be like it's heart or something.

You then climbed on top of it and saw a whole bunch or pretty blue stuff coming out of it but decided it must be bad if it was leaking out of it. You then got your welder and tools and decided to patch up it's blue stuff that was leaking as you were patching it up it started to stir when you were done it whimperedand opened it's eyes and looked at you it then tried to sit up but it cried out and fell back down. You then crawled higher up on it to its face and said hello it looked at you and asked if you patched some of his injuries you said yes and he said I must leave human forget I ever came here he then pushed you off and you fell on the ground hitting your head on the ground making your vision go black for a second. You watched the robot try to get up he would gruntand sit up a little and cry out and fall back down. You then yelled at it to lay down but then it transformed or something and turned into the Ashton Martin it tried to drive forward but it criedout in pain and it just sat there. You went up to it, it gave pained whimpers but started to relax when you rubbed your hand across it'sred hood, it then settled down and looked like it fell asleep you then crawled into its interior in the front and fell asleep slowly rubbing the leather seat as you fell asleep but you did here it whisper "my name is knockout my human" before you fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

When you woke up in the morning you were still in the car the robot named knockout must still be asleep because all you heard was small snores coming from the car so you slowly got out. And went to your kitchen and made yourself breakfast when you were done eating you went back into the garage and found the knockout awake trying to drive forward but crying out in pain every time He did you went up to the hood and slowly rubbed your hand across the hood the car slowly relaxed and you grabbed your tools and told knockout to transform knockout gave a pained Yelp and transformed into a robot again and sat against the garage wall breathing heavily you then crawled on knockout and slowly started to patch up it's wounds knockout would whimper and you would rub his armour and he would relax again. You continued doing this until you were done. Then you asked him to transform into a car again he did it and you went into him and asked him if he could drive forward he tried and he could but slow. You then hopped out and opened the garage door, and jumped back in knockout. You then told him to drive to Canadian tire but as slow as he needed to when he got there you. Went inside and asked for a door for a Ashton Martin they had one you bought it and brought it outside and quickly put it on knockout. You then ran back inside and bought some red paint. After you paid you went back to knockout and jumped in and told him to driveto your house he slowly got back to the garage and you told him to rest you were going to bed but when you we're about to go in the house he called out to you and you came back in to the garage he opened his driver door and told you to get in. You decided why not and crawled and soon fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout pov

I woke up to see my human in the passenger seat I inwardly groaned the human had slept in my passenger seat I was not thinking and let her in she probably dirtied my interior. my human yawns and sits up slowly " mourning knockout " she mumbled and then yawned again I really thought that was adorable and internally wished her to do it again

" mourning sweet spark are you going to paint me today"

" umm maybe, but I want to eat breakfast first before I do"

" very well y/n go eat your breakfast then you will buff and paint me" y/n then left me and went into her house

y/n pov

as soon as I was in the house I ran to the bathroom and brushed my hair and got dressed. as soon as I was done I went downstairs and grabbed some eggs and pancake mix. I was busy making pancakes when I heard an odd noise I turned around only to see a handsome man but a stranger was In my house I quickly grabbed my frying pan with the eggs on it and ran at the guy he yelped and started yelling

" y/n what are you doing it's me"

I then halted and asked " knockout ?"

" yes it's me y/n, what do you think?"

" I think it's umm handsom I I mean it's nice "

" hmm y/n you think I'm handsome"

" yes I mean no well you are handsome but you're not ahh never mind"

" very nice house y/n now what is this creature on the floor making such an odd noise is it a flerken ( a flerken is an aliencat from captain marvel lookit up)

" no knockout this is my cat snuffles"

" very interesting mind if I explore the rest of the house

I didn't reply he just went along with his plan I forgot about breakfast and decided to follow knockout in case he got somewhere he shouldn't when I got upstairs he was in my room " KNOCKOUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER"

" nice selection y/n" knockout then holds up a pair of red and black laced undergarments

" KNOCKOUT GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW OR ELSE"

" Okay I will go " knockout quickly left and I cleaned up my room I heard the doorbell ring " knockout can you open the door you just have to twist the handle '

okay y/n" I heard the door open and then a gunshot and a cry of pain I quickly ran downstairs only to find my ex-boyfriend.


End file.
